batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Magnus Infobox
Hey there fellow editors! I was thinking that to connect all the pages neatly together for Magnus, that we could have at the bottom of each info box a "previous" and "next" option on the same line that links to the previous and next Magnuses, respectively. This was it makes it a lot easier to navigate the Magnus compendium, especially if one is looking for Magnus that sit near each other. I know it will be a big task to overhaul, but if someone modifies the info boxes for each Magnus type, I'll be happy to proceed with implementing the links. Let me know what you think. Eltaire (talk) 09:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :I made the adjustment to the infobox. I'm trying to find a way to modify it so that pages without "prev=" and "next=" just stay blank until getting them, but it's not a big problem. ::Awesome! Thanks for that! This way, we should reduce the number of "orphaned" pages that we have! I want to try to clean up Kalas as well, considering it's the second most visited article, beside the home page for the Wiki (which we should also freshen up. XD ) Eltaire (talk) 11:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I totally agree about the home page; I'm just waiting for Thanksgiving before I put up our holiday theme (which, suspending modesty, I quite like XD ). Also, before we start packing Magnus pages with Previous/Next information, what do you think about another template (a variation of this Template:Navigation Box) instead at the bottom of the page? Navigation boxes are good for any page, and for Magnus they would probably let the Infobox look a little less cluttered and we could also have a little more information (like gathering # for each) and maybe even an small image of each. Tell me what you think. -Revitalizer (talk) 22:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think that's a great idea. It means that, as you said, the Info Boxes won't be crowded with information, and also that we don't have to change multiple templates (as the different Magnus types have different traits as in some don't have battle stats, etc - or does the general info box already accommodate that?) Can't wait to see what you have for the holiday theme. :D Eltaire (talk) 01:50, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::In what felt like two two hours (but was 40 minutes), and by some miracle of Wiki coding, I was able to make our new Navbox Eternal Wings Magnus exactly as I envisioned it! ^_^ I hope you like it! This time I took the effort to make sure imageless magnus default to a, well... actual default image (just leave the two image parameters blank); the rest of the parameters I'm sure speak for themselves. See Fire Burst Lv 5 and Muramasa Blade as examples. -Revitalizer (talk) 08:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looking over how the Navbox appears on pages, my main concern is that the center looks a little barren. Do you think it might be best to have an image for the the page's magnus too? -Revitalizer (talk) 17:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::On an unrelated note by the way, since you're currently playing do you have any idea about when this ship is seen or mentioned? I only know of one occurrence which was when it was used by Ladekhan to rescue the party from Cor Hydrae after defeating Malpercio. If you have any concrete information, it would be appreciated. -Revitalizer (talk) 18:14, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think the Magnus navigation looks awesome. Although I would agree that maybe the actual Magnus image in the center of the box would look nice and be uniform with the sides (and not look barren, as you said). It's great that you got the default Magnus card to work too! XD As far as the ship goes, I have not seen it at any point during my Let's Play... but I am almost done with the game now (I only have four Sibling Gods left to take down, followed by Malpercio. XD) Eltaire (talk) 02:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'm glad you like it! Especially since I'm uncharacteristically satisfied with it too! :p I also made the text and image of the current magnus slightly larger than the previous and next ones to give it a bit of that emanating effect you tend to see on sliding navigation interfaces. / If the four siblings are all you have left and you don't recall seeing the ship prior, then that very likely is its only occurrence in the game. I'll put it down as Ladekhan's Ship then. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, it looks great! XD I was wondering, do you think Magnus #0001 should link to the last Magnus in the Gathering as it's previous, or not have any previous at all? Same with the last Magnus, should it link back to the first one? Eltaire (talk) 19:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I don't see much more utility in one than the other. I would need to use a different template for those two pages if we don't loop, but just slightly modified ones (it could be made in the time it took to type this sentence). What are you leaning towards? -Revitalizer (talk) 02:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I think it would be better for them not to loop. I don't know.. just seems cleaner to me. Eltaire (talk) 03:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Sounds good! I just made the modified template and applied it to Short Sword. -Revitalizer (talk) 04:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great! I've just updated all of Kalas' weapons with the Magnus Navigation template. And any that I found that didn't have an image, I added to the "Image Needed" category. XD Thanks for the navigation pane. It makes things much cleaner! I love it! <3 Eltaire (talk) 04:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Haha! I'm definitely grandstanding by this point, but I can honestly say I love it too. :P Anyways, thanks for suggesting it! -Revitalizer (talk) 04:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC)